Lunar Longings
by RebelWolf
Summary: Short little romantic fluff between Captain Keith & Princess Allura on one moonlit night.


**_LUNAR LONGINGS_**

This is my SHORT little first attempt at a full romance and to me it's a little cliche, but hey, it's a start right, especially for an action junkie like myself?.

The moon glistened upon the waves as they casually careened toward the white-sanded beach. A feeling of peace and tranquility overwhelmed the entire area as two forms walking horses,were totally engrossed in the feel of the environment surrounding them.

"Just like in the movies! Who ever said those things were exaggerated and unrealistic." Keith softly commented.

"Movies?" Allura asked, raising her eyebrows and chin a bit as she looked quizzically at her commander.

"Y'know, those films, or motion-pictures that we use as entertainment back on Earth. Pidge always mentions 'em."

"Ah yes, I remember now. You Terrans like to distort reality and develop 'what it would be like' scenarios. Creativity, imagination..."

"Heheh, I guess you can say that, but some are quite similar to reality actually."

"So which 'movie' were you reminded of?"

"Not one in particular, more of a genre-romantic, mushy, slow-paced type movies."

"I take it you don't like this category of films?"

"It's not that, Princess. Actually they're even Lance's favorites cause they set the mood for uh, well...cuddling, I guess."

"You guess?"

"Well, I never used a movie to get close to anyone, especially a girl. I can do that on my own without any external stimuli."

"Oh, but there IS external stimuli, Keith." Allura thought to herself as she watched his young, muscular body flex with every step."Soooooo beautiful." she softly sighed to herself, but Keith's sharp ears overheard.

"Huh, what?"

Caught in her own fantasy, Allura quickly tried to recover. "The night-the cool, gentle breeze, sounds of the waves mingling with the shore, the moon, the starry sky..." she trailed.

"And yourself, Allura." Keith softly added as he stopped to run the back of his hand against her blushing cheek.

She was speechless. Her heart fluttered. To have Keith compliment her was beyond even flattery. She simply froze, locked in his dark eyes, not wanting time to move forth.

He too, was locked in her eyes...those deep pools of blue. The moment was there, he wanted it so badly, so close, it'd be so easy, her lips were so near. She too sensed the opportunity and waited in what seemed like eternal anticipation.

So engrossed in the moment, she completely forgot that she was holding the reigns of a horse as she placed her arms around him and locked them behind his neck. She could now feel his breath... so near...  
Suddenly the horse realized it was no longer restrained and quickly began to wander away. Sensing movement, Keith opened his eyes and peered around Allura to see the horse rapidly departing. He stepped back from her, his captain mode in full swing.

"Uh, Allura, I think your ride home is leaving without ya." he commented as he hopped onto his horse. "Don't worry, I'll get him and be back before you can say superkalafragilisticexpealidocious!"

"Say what?!" she yelled at Keith, who already had his steed at a full gallop.

She watched the young man atop his steed and let her mind wander into yet another fantasy. She imagined him as her knight and champion, charging off to do battle in her name. She let out a deep sigh. "He'd look so handsome in armor, riding atop his charger baring the colors of my family's royal name. Helmet off and at his side, his long black hair would flow behind him as his horse surged forward. I wonder if I wrote a story like this, if he'd read it and take a hint, afterall, it's tradition for the guy to make the initial moves..." She smiled at the thought of this young space explorer sweeping her off her feet. Within minutes (they seemed like hours to Allura), two horses could be seen cantering down the shoreline towards her.

"You got him! Thank you, Keith."

"No prob Princess. He was just wondering if the grass is greener on the other side."

"Is it?"

"Considering we're on a beach with nothing but sand and water... yes."

"Stupid question I guess."

"Nah,maybe you were just having what we call on Earth, a blonde moment ."

"A what?"

"Uh, well, it's really kinda hard to explain." Keith said as he dismounted and gave Allura back the reins to her horse.

"Try me."

For a moment, Keith raised his hand and rubbed the back of his head, uncertain how exactly to approach the awkward subject he just put himself in. Suddenly a light bulb went off.  
"Okay. I'll tell ya, but you havta lean over here." he said while motioning her over to him.

"Why?"

"You ask too many questions. Let's just tackle one at a time, ok?"

"Ok, I'm game." she replied while stepping up to him so close that her chest was practically touching his. " I'm listening."

"Close your eyes."

"Why?

"There go those questions again."

"Sorry." she said sheepishly as she closed her eyes.

Silence.

"Keith?"

What Allura didn't notice was that Keith had silently backed up a bit and was sneaking around behind her. His steps in the sand muffled by the constant surf. He slowly slid his hands up her back and as she gave a startled jump, his hands firmly grasped her shoulders to keep her from moving. She kept her eyes closed, not wanting to spoil this little game of his. Wondering about the unexpected sent shivers up and down her spine. Using his hands on her shoulders, he slowly turned her back around to face him.

"Can I open my eyes yet, Captain?"

"Nope."

"Hmmmm...whatever are you doing?"

"Again the questions come..." he quietly laughed while tracing the silouette of her face with his hand. He then thought to answer her question. "Just this." he whispered as his lips tenderly met hers.

A wave of excitement raced through her body while she carefully locked her lips with his in a long, passionate kiss. She wanted time to freeze forever.

It was over all too soon for Allura, as Keith broke the kiss first and stepped back.

"I-I-wish-" he stammered. "I wish I could show you how deep my love is for you. Words could never explain what I'm feeling in my heart."

" I love you too, Keith. If we love each other then-" Allura trailed, knowing all too well why he stopped and refused to follow what was really in his heart. The reasons she feared to hear for the millionth time.

For a long moment they simply stared at each other, allowing their hearts to speak through their eyes.  
Keith sighed, dropped his proudly held shoulders and gazed upward towards the starlit sky.  
"Maybe someday, Princess, but for now-you're a princess and I'm merely a combat pilot."

How she hated that phrase! She looked away. That was ALWAYS the hurdle. She wished that somehow, someway she could get him (as well as Nanny and Coran) past that. A planet rising above the horizon caught her eye-Pollux, and on it, a couple battling that very same hurdle.

"Not maybe, Keith-DEFINITELY. Love conquers all and knows no boundries...you jus-" she trailed, not wanting to spill it all out. There had to be a little mystery and intrigue afterall.

He looked back at her. His solemn expression showing no hint of how moved he really was. Allura's mouth formed a small grin. "That's the typical impassive Keith who's passion rages within like a volcano, yet stays cool and mysterious on the outside. It's just a matter of time before a volcano must awaken. And I'll be sure to be there when this one does." she thought to herself. "Cat got you tongue, Captain?"

"More like a lion, or should I say a lioness...a royal lioness." he said while running a finger from her forehead and tracing a line down her nose to her mouth.

Allura gave her best impression of a purr. Keith grinned and replied with a soft growl of his own.

"C'mon, we'd better return to the castle before everyone there goes ballistic." he said while helping her mount her horse then he did the same.

"Y'know Keith, I'd like to go on more of these 'shore patrols' with you. I find them rather _educational_."

"Don't let Nanny or Coran hear that. They'd skin us, or actually skin me alive." he giggled.

Trotting along the shoreline, they eventually made their way back to the castle. Black lion's eyes flashed as they crossed the bridge and a rare, mechanical purr filled the nightly air.

_end._


End file.
